The horrors and joy of Humanity: Amour, Haine et Indifférence
by Minea Line
Summary: Ceci est la 1ère partie d'une longue histoire mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. Ceci était un jour comme les autres pour le général aux cheveux d'argent, jusqu'au moment où un événement le pousse à aller au laboratoire d'un certain vieux fou, mais ce n'est pas sur ce dernier qu'il tombe... Mais sur une petite aux yeux étrangement bleu turquoise. Qui est-ce ? Pour le savoir, lisez.
1. Ch1 : Le jour du renouveau

_**Mot de l'auteur: **_Hello les gens :) Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire, toujours sur ff mais bon, que voulez-vous, je ne pourrais pas me lasser si facilement de cet univers :) Enfin, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas forcément une surprise que je vous poste car j'en ai déjà vaguement parlé dans mon Os_ 'At the heart of a memory'. _Mais par contre je ne sais pas si ce One-Shot sera une sorte de suite chronologique de cette histoire ou juste un moment qui ne sera pas vraiment aussi bien détaillé, mais pour les curieux qui veulent en savoir plus et qui ne le connaissent pas forcément je vous invite à le lire. Et laissait un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir n-n Ensuite, je souhaite remercié ma grande amie et correctrice Lunagarden pour son soutient sans lequel je n'aurais probablement posté aucune fiction.

Enfin, sur quoi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**Crédits:**_ L'univers de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartient d'aucune manière que ce soit et écrit cette histoire pour rendre hommage à l'oeuvre original crée par les nombreuses personnes travaillant à SQUARE ENIX. En revanche, les quelques OC's apparaisant dans la fiction son bel et bien ma propriété, alors pas touche sans en avoir eu mon autorisation xp. Voili, voilou. Vous savez tout maintenant :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The horrors and joy of humanity <strong>_

_**Partie 1: Amour, haine et Indifférence.**_

_**Chapitre 1: Le jour du renouveau.**_

En cette fin d'après-midi, tout semblait normal à la tour Shinra. La plupart des bureaucrates rentraient petit à petit chez eux. Soit à leurs petits appartements dispersés aux quatre coins du secteur 4, soit dans leurs foyers familiaux, auprès de leurs femmes et enfants. Ces derniers se situaient dans les luxueuses tours du secteur 7, ou encore dans des bâtiments plus petits, mais non moins chaleureux, du secteur 5 de Midgard.

Seuls les secrétaires à l'accueil de la tour et les nombreux assistants personnels des différents étages restaient afin d'avancer dans leurs tâches plus ou moins similaires, priant pour ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Les quelques scientifiques travaillant au 49ėme étage, s'ennuyaient à mourir, que ce soit ceux situés dans la salle à Materia ou ceux qui sont dans la salle de commande de la salle d'entraînement. Bien que ces derniers recevaient encore quelques SOLDAT 2ėme Classe pour leurs examens physiques mensuels. Quant aux scientifiques de la salle à Materia, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire, à part attendre. Ils avaient avancé la

révision des différentes machines de la salle et avaient réparé la moindre anomalie. Ils avaient même fini la paperasse en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Quelque part, ils enviaient les différents assistants du Professeur Hojo qui devaient faire mille et une choses plus intéressantes qu'eux. Mais ils se trompaient lourdement. Bien qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'activités, ces derniers en avait plus qu'assez de devoir s'occuper des différents spécimens et différents espaces qu'ils occupaient. Surtout que ces pauvres monstres n'avaient rien demandé à personne et n'avaient certainement pas désiré tomber entre les griffes de celui que les trois jeunes scientifiques appellent 'le vieux fou'. En parlant du Professeur Hojo, ce dernier entra dans les laboratoires alors que les trois jeunes assistants venaient de finir l'entretien des enclos à monstres.

- J'espère que vous avez fini tout ce que je vous avais dit de faire ?

- O-oui Proffesseur.

- Bien. Mais je vais tout de même vérifier.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour faire le tour des différents labos. Satisfait du travail de ses assistants, Hojo allait les congédier, lorsque soudainement l'un d'eux vît un oubli.

- Euh... Professeur ?

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Eh bien... De ce que vous avez marqué, nous avons oublié de nous occuper du spécimen de l'enclos 1. Hors, vous n'avez fait aucune remarque à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que vous nous demandez de nous en occuper. Y-a-t-il une raison particulière ?

- Que me racontez-vous là monsieur Clark ? Je ne vous ai jamais marqué l'enclos 1.

- Puisque je vous le dis Professeur, tenez, lisez vous verrez par vous même.

Le professeur Hojo pris la feuille tendue par son assistant et la lu avec la plus grande attention et, effectivement, il avait bel et bien marqué de s'occuper de l'enclos numéro 1.

- J-je je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu marquer cet ordre, je n'en ai pas le souvenir. À moins que...

Surpris de la réaction du chef du département Scientifique, monsieur Clark et ses deux collègues se regardèrent mutuellement. Inquiet malgré le fait de qui était en face de lui, monsieur Clark pris son courage à deux mains et demanda si tout allaiy bien.

- Tout va bien Professeur ? Vous semblez, perturbé. Cette histoire n'est peut-être dû qu'à la fatigue. Ou bien est-ce un nouveau spécimen et vous l'avez noté par automatisme, non ?

- Non, ce spécimen n'est pas récent c'est...

Voyant que le Professeur ne terminait pas sa phrase, monsieur Clark tenta d'en savoir plus.

- Quel est ce spécimen ? Est-il si dangereux ?

- Hein ? Ceci ne vous concerne en rien monsieur Clark ! Maintenant déguerpissez tout les trois avant que je ne change d'avis et vous ne fasse nettoyer l'enclos du béhémoth que nous venons de recevoir ! Suis-je clair ?!

Les trois assistants ne se firent pas prier et deguerpirent en courant du laboratoire. Une fois ses assistants au loin, Hojo put enfin réfléchir posément.

_"Je suis sûr de ne pas avoir marqué cet ordre. Alors, comment est-ce possible ? Mmm... Après tout, c'est peut-être Clark qui a imité mon ecriture... vu qu'il a fait des études en calligraphie... mais pour quelle raison aurait-t-il fait cela...? M'aurait-il suivuit ? Serait-il au courant ? Mmm... non... Si il m'avait vraiment suivi, je l'aurais vu. Donc comment aurait-il sût ?"_

À cette question le professeur Hojo prit son menton entre le pouce et l'index et se le frotta légèrement. Quand d'un seul coup, une pensée lui apparut comme une évidence.

_"Mh ! Elle n'aurait quand même pas..."_

Sans pour autant se retourner, il entendit sa jeune expérience sortir de ce qu'il appelait 'son espace personnel' et toujours sans se retourner, le professeur éleva la voix, mais il n'y avait aucune sonorité moqueuse dedans. Au contraire, il semblait furieux mais maintenait malgré tout un semblant de calme.

- T'a-t-il vu ?

La nouvelle arrivante répondit au professeur d'une voix monocorde.

- Non, Professeur.

- As-tu fait du bruit ?

- Non, Professeur.

La voyant aussi calme, Hojo se demanda si finalement il ne c'était pas trompé

d'hypothèse. Il retourna à nouveau le problème dans sa tête. Une seule réponse lui venait à chaque fois à l'esprit, 'c'est elle, personne d'autre.'

Il décida donc de se retourner face à sa jeune spécimen et l'observa attentivement. Si

c'était vraiment elle, il le saurait vite. Elle ne connaît pas le mensonge. Mais si c'est

réellement elle, il lui ferait amèrement regretter son idiotie.

- As-tu eut le plan de travail de mes assistants entre les mains ?

- Pas approprement parlé. Mais je l'ai vu.

- Qu'as-tu fait dessus ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de sa part, ce qui fit que le regard du professeur Hojo s'intensifia. Sentant son regard la scruter, elle leva légèrement la tête de façon à pouvoir lui montrer ses yeux turquoise. Ces derniers était inexpressifs, ce qui énerva grandement son vis-à-vis, qui n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de piper mots car il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Avant de prendre son cellulaire et y répondre, le professeur lança un regard acerbe à l'enfant effrontée qui n'en eut cure et se tourna dos à elle et demanda ce qu'on lui voulait.

_« - Navré de vous déranger Professeur, mais il y a un souci en salle de déchargement.»_

Hojo écouta attentivement et lorsque l'homme fini son explication, se dernier se prit une soufflante.

- Comment avez-vous pût oublier une telle chose espèce de bourriqueaux ?! Êtes-vous plus stupide qu'un chocobo ?!

_« - N-non... J-j-je su- euh... j-j-je je veux dire, nous, sommes désolés, Professeur. »_

- Gardez donc vos excuses pour vous incapable !

Et sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre quoi que ce soit, raccrocha. Hojo marmona quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe et avant de s'en aller, il déclara sans se retourner à son effrontée de spécimen d'un ton sec.

- Je dois m'absenter. Mais sache que nous n'en n'avons pas terminé. Fais comme d'habitude. Ne te sauve pas du laboratoire et si tu entends quelqu'un t-

- Je dois soit retourner dans l'espace qui m'est réservée, soit me cacher dans l'endroit qui m'est le plus proche, je m'en rappelle, Professeur.

- Bien. Ne fais pas de bêtise et ne casse rien, sinon gare.

Après cela, le Professeur partit, laissant la jeune expérience seule à ses pensées.

_"Où pourrais-je aller de toute façon... ? Même si quelqu'un me voyait, il serait mangé par un des monstres du Professeur, voir pire... Alors à quoi bon... Personne ne peut m'aider... Personne..."_

Tout en réfléchissant à cela, l'enfant rejoignit l'enclo qui lui était réservée. Espérant qu'Hojo ne revienne pas trop vite.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là, loin des pensées de la jeune enfant, une autre personne espérait silencieusement partir loin de cette vie tumultueuse... Enfin, pour le moment ce que voulait vraiment l'individu, c'était sortir au plus vite de cette ennuyeuse réunion hebdomadaire. Car cela faisait plus de deux heures que cette assemblée c'était réunie et, quelle assemblée, elle réunissait les membres les plus importants de la Shinra qui comprennaient la sulfureuse Scarlet, chefe du département de l'armement; de l'impitoyable Heidegger, chef du département de la sécurité et bras droit du Président Shinra; de l'inflexible Veld, chef des Turks, accompagné de son fidèle second, Tseng; le gentil Reeve, chef du departement de l'Urbanisme et accessoirement chef du département des finances, ainsi que Palmer, chef du département Spatial bien qu'il ne sert plus vraiment aux intérêts du President depuis le fiasco total de la première et unique tentative pour envoyer une fusée dans l'espace. Enfin... Et pour finir, le respectueux Lazard, chef du SOLDAT, accompagné du héros de cette même unité d'élite, Sephiroth, mais pas seulement. À leurs côtés se trouvent aujourd'hui, le 1ère Classe Genesis Rhapsodos, considéré comme étant le chef spirituel du SOLDAT et Maître incontesté du feu et du 1ère Classe Angeal Hewley, l'homme incarnant l'honneur du SOLDAT. Cela surpris fortement les différents membres de cette assemblée sauf bien sûr le général aux cheveux d'argents, qui était en partie responsable de leurs présences, mais qui commençait à le regretter. Surtout que, pour une fois, ce dernier aurait pût se l'éviter 'grâce' si on peut dire au professeur Hojo, mais têtu comme pas deux, il a préféré subir cette longue torture que pouvait être les discours de Shinra, en plus qu'à chaque réunion dernièrement il s'agit toujours des mêmes points à aborder.<p>

_"Quel idiot je peux faire... Par pitié Minerva, faite en sorte que la prochaine idiotie qui aura germé dans mon crâne me soit fatal... Enfin, je ne suis pas le seul à devoir supporter cette torture hebdomadaire aujourd'hui. Si seulement j'avais eu une caméra à porté de main, j'aurais filmé avec un plaisir fou la tête que fait actuellement Genesis."_

À cette dernière pensée, Sephiroth afficha un sourire qui ne manqua pas d'être vu par le concerné.

_"Ce coup-là tu le paieras cher Seph. Y'a vraiment pas idée de me faire subir cette longue et agonisante torture. Sale petit..."_

- Bien, ce sera tout pour cette réunion. Merci.

Coupé dans le fil de ses pensées par les mots du Président, il se leva suivit des autres membres et firent le traditionel salut et sortirent de la salle après. Une fois hors de la pièce les trois 1ère Classe s'éloignèrent et Genesis s'étira, afin de soulager ses muscles douloureusements tendus.

- Ahhh... Ça fait du bien de pouvoir enfin s'étirer mais plus que tout, ça fait du bien de pouvoir marcher.

- Il est vrai que cela fait du bien de pouvoir marcher après cette longue réunion. Mais que je sache Gen, tu aurais put épargner cela si tu n'avais pas fait se pari stupide avec Sephiroth.

- Mouais, mouais... Mais j'étais pas censé deviner que Seph allait vraiment venir avec nous au bar Angeal. Surtout que généralement lorsqu'on lui propose une soirée, MONSIEUR le général a toujours un truc à faire.

À la fois amusé et ennuyé par la réaction de son ami, l'argenté préféra couper court à la conversation, avant que tout ceci ne dégénère comme à chaque fois.

- Cesse de te plaindre Genesis, cette réunion n'était pas si ennuyeuse que celle de la semaine dernière, alors estimes-toi heureux et puis sache que j'aurais pût faire pire en représaille concernant ce stupide défi.

La réponse du maître du feu ne se fit pas attendre.

- Comme ?

Quelque part, Sephiroth se maudit quelques secondes mais réalisa bien vite qu'effectivement il aurait largement pût faire pire et ne manqua pas d'illustrer ses dires.

- Tu aurais très bien pût faire une belle danseuse étoile tu sais? Surtout avec un joli tutu blanc ornée de dorure et paré d'une paire d'aile magnique. Ou même te faire une soirée romantique avec Claudia, tu sais, la charmante jeune fille qui a faillit détruire ton exemplaire de Loveless? Ou même te faire une jolie teinture rose fushia dans tes cheveux si parfaits.

En voyant la tête déconfite de Genesis, Sephiroth étira un sourire dont il avait le secret et qui ne promettait rien de bon. Quant à Angeal, il ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner et ajouta.

- Tu ne l'a pas volé celle-là Gen. Mais bon, je suis sûr que malgré que se que Sephiroth vient de dire il ne l'aurait pas fait. N'est-ce pas, Sephiroth ?

Ce dernier ne pipa mot, il savait qu'il aurait beau dire, Genesis ne le prendrait pas au sérieux, il préféra donc ne rien dire, juste le temps de savourer quelques peu son éclatante victoire.

Mais ce que l'argenté ignorait, c'est que sa plaisanterie avait profondément blessé l'homme aux cheveux auburn et qu'il n'allait pas en rester là et en fit une très belle démonstration.

- Il est vrai que tu aurais parfaitement pût faire tout cela, mais il n'empêche que moi au moins, je ne subis pas sans broncher les méfaits d'un certain vieux fou. D'ailleurs, c'est pas l'heure de ta torture ? Tu ne va pas rejoindre ton maître la queue entre les jambes, général Sephiroth ?

À ces mots, le sang de Sephiroth ne fit qu'un tour. Ses mots eurent le même effet qu'un millier de poignards planté dans le cœur et Sephiroth cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux pour ne pas montrer à quel point il avait pût être blessé. Et partit à vive allure. N'ayant le temps d'empêcher son ami de partir et sachant qu'il aurait besoin d'être seul, Angeal resta aux côtés de son idiot de meilleur ami sans dire un mot, mais envoya tout de meme un regard plus qu'explicite à celui-ci.

- Quoi ?

- Tu oses encore demander Genesis ? Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu n'es qu'un imbécile sans cœur.

- Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui a commencé.

- Parce que tu lui a tendu une perche aussi grande qu'un bahamut Gen ! Et si tu avais vraiment fait attention tu aurais vu qu'il plaisantait.

De par la véracité des mots de son meilleur ami, Genesis se senti honteux et vraiment minable. Comme à chaque fois il avait laissait parler sa colère et son orgueil... et comme à chaque fois, cela se terminait mal. Quant à Angeal, il espérait silencieusement que Sephiroth ne commette aucune imprudence.

_"J'espère que tu ne feras pas de bêtise Seph. On a déjà bien assez d'un Genesis, pas besoin d'un deuxième..."_

* * *

><p>Étant partit comme une flèche, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était instinctivement rendu au laboratoire du Professeur Hojo. Quant il reprit ses esprits, ce dernier commença à croire que Genesis avait finalement raison...<p>

_"Pourquoi suis-je venu ici...? Ne suis-je vraiment qu'un chien qui retourne vers son maître quand il a peur ou qu'il se sent blessé...?"_

Étonné du silence qui régnait dans le laboratoire il leva la tête et observa de droite à gauche. Ne voyant personne, Sephiroth soupira de soulagement.

_"Au moins, Hojo ne m'a pas vu dans tout mes états... Heureusement d'ailleurs... Car sinon il m'aurait harcelé jusqu'à que j'en parle... Juste pour l'entendre dire que je suis vraiment trop gentil avec ces êtres inférieurs..."_

- Huh... Je n'ai jamais demandé à être quelqu'un de... 'supérieur' comme il dit...

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'argenté attira l'attention d'un petit être aux pensées similaires. Curieuse, elle sortit légèrement la tête, afin d'observer la personne qui venait d'arriver et qui avait les mêmes pensées qu'elle.

_"Mh ? Je me demande qui est cet homme ? C'est la première fois que je le vois."_

Elle l'observa avec insistance mais lorsque ce dernier sentit son regard, elle rentra sa tête dans l'enclos.

_"Zut. J'ai failli me faire prendre... Si le professeur l'apprend, il va me crier dessus... Ou même pire... Il pourrait s'en prendre au monsieur... Oh non alors ! Moi je veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal !"_

À cette pensée, la petite serra ses poings et décida d'observer à nouveau l'inconnu, mais avec plus de discrétion cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'elle sortit à nouveau la tête elle ne le vit pas. Se demandant où il pouvait être, elle sortit complètement de son espace et tourna la tête à l'endroit où était l'inconnu.

_"Personne ? C'est bizarre, j'aurais dû l'entendre partir. Où peut-il bien être ?"_

Elle n'eut pas réellement le temps de penser quoi que ce soit d'autre, car elle sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un tapoter son épaule gauche. Elle avala difficilement sa salive mais eu tout de même le courage de se retourner et lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle tomba sur une paire d'yeux bien étranges.

_"Ohhhh... Il a les yeux d'un chat."_

Sans le remarquer la petite fille versa des larmes silencieuse. Intrigué Sephiroth se mit à hauteur d'elle et il lui demanda brièvement pourquoi elle pleurait, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Mais elle eut tout de même une réaction, elle baissa légèrement la tête et posa sa main droite sur sa joue, comme pour constater les dires du nouvel arrivant. La voyant si confuse le général comprit qu'elle était sous le choc.

"_Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire ici... Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de quatre ans."_

- Dis moi ma grande, tu sais où sont tes parents ?

La jeune enfant fut surprise de sa question et pencha légèrement la tête sur la droite. Face à sa réaction, Sephiroth ne fut pas surpris.

_"C'est bien ce que j'avais peur..."_

Il ferma brièvement les yeux comme s'il tentait de trouver les bonnes questions à poser.

_"Mmm... Que pourrais-je lui demander...? Elle est si petite, je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra me répondre sur grand chose. Huh... Si seulement Angeal était là, il aurait largement pût m'aider... Mh... Je sais."_

- Dis moi ? Tu peux me dire où tu dors ?

La fillette fit un hochement de tête affirmatif et se redirigea d'où l'argenté l'avait vu sortir.

_"Ne me dites qu'il a..."_

Il pâlit soudainement, mais pris tout de même son courage à deux mains et avança vers l'enclos. Lorsqu'il arriva à bonne hauteur, il fut choqué de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. L'endroit où dormait l'enfant équivalait à une vulgaire cellule à monstre, à la seule différence que la paille était remplacée par un vulgaire lit de camp.

_"Ce monstre...! Comment a-t-il pût ?! Est-ce que le Président Shinra est au courant ?!"_

Voyant l'inconnu pâle comme la mort, la jeune expérience le prit par la main et l'asseya sur le lit de camp. Elle s'éclipsa de la 'pièce' quelques minutes et revenu avec un chiffon humide et l'appliqua sur le visage de Sephiroth. Ce dernier fut à la fois surpris et touché de l'attention qu'avait eu l'enfant.

_"Elle est si petite... et pourtant, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être aussi attentionnée qu'une maman... Je... Je ne peux pas la laisser ici et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé... Pourquoi Minerva...? Pourquoi ne protèges-tu tes enfants des fous dangereux comme Hojo...? Uh... J-je je dois me calmer... Et trouver une idée."_

Remis du choc, le général rouvrit les yeux et vit une paire d'yeux turquoise l'observer. Si elle avait-eu quelques années en plus, elle aurait aisément pût impressionner Sephiroth.

_"Je comprends mieux pourquoi les gens me trouvent intimidant. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte... Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Tant pis pour cette fichu 'visite de routine' comme dirait ce vieux fou, mais je vais pas laisser cette fillette une minute de plus dans cet enfer."_

L'argenté se leva, se mit en face de la petite et tenta de lui expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire.

- Alors, je vais te prendre avec moi et on va tout les deux sortir de ce laboratoire e-

La petite ne laissa pas finir le général et fit non de la tête. Perdu, Sephiroth demanda en quoi elle n'était pas d'accord. Celle-ci sembla chercher quelque chose sous son oreiller et en sorti un vieux tableau et une craie. Elle écrivit quelque chose et donna le petit tableau à l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

_"Alors, elle à écrit 'Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du laboratoire, sinon le Professeur me punira et toi, il te fera du mal. Alors va t'en s'il te plaît monsieur.' Mais... Mais j'y crois pas...! Je rêve ou elle cherche à me protég__er__ ?!"_

- Ça, il en est hors de question. Je ne te laisserais pas ici.

La petite fille tourna légèrement la tête et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Face à sa protestation Sephiroth ne se démonta pas et l'a prit dans ses bras. Cette petite peste tenta par de multiples moyens de s'échapper des bras de l'argenté, elle gesticulait dans tout les sens, elle le pinçait, elle lui mit des coups de pied, elle est même venue jusqu'à le mordre! Mais ce dernier tenu bon et il lui tira même l'oreille quand elle le mordit. Après cela, elle s'avoua vaincue et priait juste pour qu'ils ne tombent pas sur Hojo. Le général comprenait le ressenti de l'enfant, mais il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas la laisser. Mais lui aussi espérait ne pas tomber sur le vieux fou. Mais pas seulement en faite. Il espérait ne croiser personne susceptible de lui demander qui était cette fillette. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ignorait son nom. Il alla lui demander quand il entendit des pas venir vers les laboratoires. Heureusement pour lui, il était juste à côté de la salle ou l'on entreposait le trop plein de réserve nécessaire aux différents labos. Il s'y cacha et intima à la petite d'être silencieuse, ce qu'elle fit. Mais vu que c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait du laboratoire, elle ignorait ce qu'était la poussière et lorsque le général bougea de quelques pas, il toucha un objet couvert par la poussière et lorsqu'elle tombit sur l'enfant, elle éternua. Pris de panique il se terra vers le fond de la pièce espérant que personne ne les verrait, mais au bout de dix minutes il constata avec soulagement qu'ils n'avaient pas était repérés.

_"Uhh... C'était moins une... Bon, autant partir tant qu'il n'a pas remarqué sa disparition."_

Après avoir brièvement dépoussiéré la petite, Sephiroth sorti le plus silencieusement possible et avança furtivement jusqu'à la porte menant aux quelques bureaux de l'étage et aux ascenseurs de la tour. Chance pour lui, il n'y avait personne dans les bureaux, il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit, nerveux. Et comme s'il elle l'avait deviné, la petite caressa la main de l'argenté afin de l'apaiser.

_"Huh... Je pense que c'est la meilleur chose à faire. Surtout qu'elle n'a pas l'air bien méchante. Mais, maintenant il va falloir que je la confie à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Je ne connais personne digne de confiance travaillant hors de la tour Shinra... Enfin, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je ne connais personne à part Angeal et ce crétin de Genesis... Uhh... Je suis mal barré. Et je le sens très m-"_

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un petit éternuement provenant de la petite et rigola doucement. La fillette tourna la tête et observa longuement le général.

_"Apparemment elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je ris. Son ignorance la rend adorable. Mmm... En revanche le fait qu'elle ne pipe pas un mot depuis que je l'ai rencontré m'inquiète quelque peu... Mmm... Oh... Après tout, ce n'est peut-être rien... Ah."_

- Enfin... Il en a mit du temps l'ascenseur aujourd'hui...

Il s'apprêta à rentrer dans l'habitacle lorsqu'il vit la raison pour laquelle l'ascenseur avait mit autant de temps à descendre.

- Ah. Sephiroth. Quelle bonne surprise. Comment allez-v-

- Euh... J-je... Je peux tout expliquer, monsieur le Président.

- Mmm... J'ai hâte d'entendre votre explication qu'en à la-

Le Président Shinra fut coupé par la voix très reconnaissable de ce très cher Professeur Hojo.

- Numéro 23 ! Où es-tu ?!

À l'entente de son nom, la petite fille n'eut en tout et pour tout, qu'une seul réaction.

- Ohoh...

_À suivre..._

* * *

><p>Alors, qui est réellement Numéro 23 ? Que voulait dire le Président Shinra quand il fut coupé par Hojo ? Était-ce en rapport avec l'enfant ? Qu'arrivera-t-il à Sephiroth ? Mais surtout, qu'adviendra-t-il de la petite ? Pour le savoir, attendait le prochain chapitre mes petits amis car je ne vous en dirait pas PLUS ! Mouahahaha xD, bon allez, j'arrête pour le côté sadique et vous dit au prochain chapitre n-n car j'aime malgré tout faire du suspense. Sur quoi gros bisous les gens :)<p> 


	2. Ch2 : Décision

Salut les gens, désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis pour ce second chapitre mais la muse de l'ecriture était quelque peu en panne sèche et surtout elle me faisait écrire de la m***... Enfin bon, petit à petit c'est finalement revenu donc on va pas lâcher le coche et on y go n.n

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 2 : Décision<strong>_

Alors que Sephiroth rivait son regard félin sur le paysage nocturne de Midgar, Angeal et Genesis observaient avec intensité la nouvelle venue.

Quant à la concernée, et bien... disons qu'elle n'osait pas trop pousser sa curiosité de peur d'être grondée ou bien d'être prise pour une effrontée.

Voyant son malaise, Angeal se mit à croupit et la regarda un instant puis étira un beau sourire.

- Un souci ? Tu veux quelque chose ? À boire ? À manger peut-être ?

La seule réponse concrète qu'eu le jeune homme de l'enfant fut un clignement d'yeux et un léger penchement de la tête. Ce qui fit longuement soupirer le roux et fit étirer d'avantage le sourire du brun, qui continua sur son élan.

- Tu sais l'on ne te fera aucun mal si tu parles.

La réaction de la petite fille fut la même qu'après la première tentative. Exacerbé par le manque de réaction de cette dernière, Genesis se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira d'exaspé se demandait comment son ami d'enfance pouvait être aussi patient, surtout avec une môme qui semblait à peine savoir se tenir propre.

-Laisse tomber Angeal tu n'obtiendras rien de cette serait déjà fantastique si elle savait au moins aller aux toilettes.

À la remarque plus que vexante de Genesis, la petite fronça les sourcils et encra son regard clair comme du cristal au regard bleu marine du roux. Celui-ci fut à la fois très surpris et mal à l'aise et recula instinctivement de trois pas. Sephiroth qui eut le réflexe de se retourner en entendant la remarque mesquine du maitre du feu envers l'enfant pour lui dire sa façon de penser, eut un léger sourire en observant la scène.

_"Je vois qu'elle n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre ou se faire comprendre."_

Et comme pour appuyer la réaction de l'enfant et énerver quelque peu son ami, Sephiroth ajouta.

- Je pense que tu as compris qu'elle est loin d'être la... comment as-tu dit déjà..ah oui, 'la mioche qui sais à peine aller aux toilettes.'

Pour le coup, Genesis fut très vexé. Mais ce fut plus pour le sourire moqueur de l'argenté qu'approprement parlé de l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir par une simple gamine de... de quel âge d'ailleurs ? Intrigué, le roux mis sa rancune de côté et tenta de poser la question.

- Dis voir, Seph ? Elle a quel âge cette petite peste ?

- Mmm... Quatre ans, il me semble. C'est bien ça ?

La petite fille tourna la tête en direction de l'argenté, étira un léger sourire mais répondit cependant d'un simple hochement de tête.

En voyant la complicité déjà naissante entre l'enfant et le jeune général Angeal eut un large sourire.

Pour lui, la décision qu'avait pris l'argenté était à la fois touchante et pas très étonnante, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait quelque peu Sephiroth et puis, en observant la petite ces dernières heures, il comprit que malgré son très jeune âge elle était très maligne et qu'elle serait se faire entendre et comprendre. La démonstration plus qu'hilarante de Genesis, bien que les propos calomnieux de ce dernier avait été très irrespectueux envers elle, n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment. Mais une question perdurait toujours dans l'esprit du brun.

- Dit voir Sephiroth ? Cela est probablement indiscret de ma part, mais as-tu son dossier médical ?

- Mmm... Pas pour l'instant, mais je le recevrais dans une heure tout au plus. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, j'aurais tout de même voulu savoir le nom que, Hojo lui a donné, pas toi ?

Aux mots d'Angeal, le visage du général s'assombrit. L'évocation du dossier médical lui fit repenser à ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau du Président, après s'être fait pincer, la petite dans les bras.

_***Flash Back***_

Le Président Shinra était très énervé. Non pas pour l'initiative du général, ça c'était le cadet de ses soucis et puis, allait savoir combien de temps il se serait passé avant qu'il ne découvre l'existence de cette fillette sans l'intervention du jeune homme...

Mais malgré cela le pdg de la multinationale ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le

général et l'enfant d'un regard à la fois perçant et indéfinissable. À dire vrai, il ne savait quoi penser quant à la petite face à lui. Elle semblait si calme, mais la seul chose qui trahissait son véritable état était le fait qu'elle tenait fermement un bout du pantalon de l'argenté. Mais cela était tout à fait compréhensible au vue des regards assassins que le professeur Hojo lui lançait discrètement.

Quant au professeur... eh bien, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il est une bonne explication, car cela allait chauffer pour lui. Comment avait-il pu oser faire une telle chose ?! Aux yeux du Président, ce vulgaire moustique avait bafoué son autorité et outrepassé ses droits et c'en était intolérable.

Après un long moment de silence où tout le monde observait tout le monde, le Président soupira fortement, prouvant ainsi qu'il était extrêmement contrarié, mais s'exprima cependant de son ton naturellement impérieux.

- Professeur Hojo, j'espère que vous avez une très bonne explication quant à cette enfant ?

La seul réaction qu'eu le concerné fut de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe, ce qui irrita d'avantage Shinra Sr.

- Plaît-il, professeur ?

- Je disais que cette fillette est une de mes créations !

À l'entente de ces mots le sang de Sephiroth ne fit qu'un tour. Mais il n'eut le temps de répliquer car le Président tapa du poing sur son bureau et haussa le ton, prêt à exploser à tout moment.

- Que vous avais-je dit à ce propos ?!

- Que vous ne vouliez pas. Ma-

- Et vous l'avez tout de même fait ! Qui plus est sur les crédits du département ! Je me trompe ?!

Face à l'accusation du Président, le professeur Hojo resta obstinément silencieux, mais il n'en était pas moins furieux contre Sephiroth et son expérience. Si seulement il avait été là quand l'argenté était venu il aurait pu...

- Je vous ai posé une question Hojo !

Revenant à la réalité Hojo répondit de mauvaise grâce.

- Oui je l'ai fait en partie sur les crédits. Mais que je sache Président, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de mettre au point des SOLDATS hors pair. Quoi de mieux que des êtres créé et conditionné de ma propre main.

- Je vous ai dit de renforcer nos bataillons, pas de créer une enfant !

- M-

Excédé par la situation et voulant écourter au plus vite la conversation il coupa

sèchement le professeur.

- Il suffit ! Vous serez sévèrement sanctionné ! Je vais déjà commencer par baisser temporairement les crédits du département scientifique et je vous enlève tout droit sur cette fillette et ceci jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Ça vous remettra les idées en place!

- Mai-

- Dehors maintenant ! Ou voulez-vous peut-être que j'augmente les sanctions ?!

À la fois surpris, hors de lui et totalement humilié, le professeur Hojo tourna les talons et parti en direction de la sortie. Mais avant d'avoir complètement passé la porte le Président l'interpella.

- Une dernière chose professeur. Je vous ordonne de donner tout les dossiers concernant cette petite fille au général Sephiroth qui est à compter de maintenant son tuteur. Suis-je clair ?

De mauvaise grâce et n'ayant guère le choix, le professeur répondit machinalement.

- Oui, monsieur le Président.

Face à cette situation l'argenté avait été plus que ravi de voir les agissements d'Hojo enfin sévèrement puni. Mais il restait maintenant à savoir ce qui allait vraiment lui arriver. Une fois la porte fermée et le professeur Hojo parti, le Président prit une grande inspiration et reprit calmement.

- Bon. À vous deux maintenant.

Sentant le regard de l'homme qu'ils appelaient Président, la jeune expérience se cacha légèrement derrière la jambe de Sephiroth et cramponna d'avantage sa main gauche sur le pantalon de ce dernier.

Voyant cela Shinra Sr. eut un frêle sourire et se détendit d'avantage.

- Sache que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ma petite. Cependant général comme je l'ai dit au professeur avant qu'il ne sorte vous allez devenir le tuteur légal de cette enfant. Cela vous pose-t-ilproblème ?

L'argenté ferma les yeux et se mura dans une longue réflexion.

_"Si je décide de m'en occuper je devrais prendre sur le peu de temps libre que j'ai pour lui apprendre à se débrouiller un minimum, afin de ne pas m'inquiéter lorsque je serai en mission. Mais je préférerait sincèrement qu'elle soit confié__à une famille des plus simple__s__ et ainsi avoir une chance de vivre normalement... Mais est-ce que le Président le voudra...?Mmm...je ne pense pas... Et que se passerait-il dans le cas où je refuse ? Hum... Que faire...?"_

De son côté, la petite se demandait à quoi l'homme aux cheveux gris pensait.

_"Je me demande ce qu'il va décid__er__?J'espère qu'il va dire oui... Parce qu'il a beau avoir l'air gentil, le gros monsieur cache quelque chose et j'aime pas ça... Mmm..."_

Quant au 'gros monsieur', celui-ci commençait à perdre patience et demanda au jeune général.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé Sephiroth ?

Le concerné rouvrit calmement les yeux et posa son regard émeraude sur le Président et déclara d'un ton résolu.

- Je la prend sous ma garde.

Content de l'entendre dire oui, Shinra Sr. tapa dans ses mains tout en se les frottant.

- Bien. Je suis content de l'entendre.

- Mais j'aimerais tout de même vous demander quelque chose Président.

- Oui ?

- Que se serait-il produit si j'avais refusé ?

- Eh bien, je m'en serait occupé personnellement.

À l'entente de ces paroles et au vue du ton que Shinra Sr. avait employé, la petite et l'argenté eurent une sueur froide.

- Était-ce tout ce que vous désirez savoir général ?

- Oui.

- Bien, vous pouvez donc disposer.

Le général s'inclina légèrement et prit la main de l'enfant dans la sienne et amorça un mouvement vers la sortie, mais fut vite stoppé par une interpellation du Président.

- Ah, encore une chose Sephiroth.

Sur le moment, le jeune homme eut un léger sursaut qui se vit à peine et se tourna légèrement en direction du Président Shinra et parla d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui malgré tout était légèrement crispé.

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais que vous emmeniez la petite au professeur Hollander pour une visite médicale.

Rassuré que ce ne soit que cela le jeune homme reprit contenance et répondit de sa voix neutre.

- Je comptais le faire dès que possible.

- Comme toujours vous prévoyez tout à l'avance général.

- Est-ce tout ce que vous vouliez me dire Président ?

- Pour l'instant oui.

- Bien.

Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois et prit cette fois-ci la petite dans ses bras et sortie avant que le vieux ne décide de dire autre chose qu'il redoute fortement.

_***Fin Flash Back***_

_"Huh... Maintenant, le tout est de faire en sorte qu'elle soit le plus éloigné de l'influence de la Shinra... Des Turks... Et surtout, du SOLDAT..."_

- Sephiroth.

Interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées, l'argenté leva la tête en direction de celui qui l'interpellait.

- Excuse-moi Angeal, tu disais ?

Comprenant que la question l'avait quelque peu assombri Angeal lui avait laissé le temps de répondre. Mais il s'avéra de par la reaction de Sephiroth, que ce dernier c'était finalement perdu dans le flux de ses pensées. Cela ne l'étonna guère mais le fit malgré tout soupirer. Mais reprit de son ton calme.

- Je te demandais si tu connaissais au moins le nom de la petite ?

Quelque peu décontenancé, il mit quelques secondes pour répondre à l'interrogation du banoran, bien qu'il le ne faisait pas de guetté de coeur.

- Euh... oui, je le connais... C'est, numéro 23...

Au nom de l'enfant, Angeal et Genesis eurent tout deux la même réaction.

- Quoi ?!

En voyant leur réaction, Sephiroth ne fut pas surpris, bien au contraire...

À dire vrai, cela le mettait dans une rage folle de savoir qu'elle horrible nom le vieux fou avez donné à cette adorable petite fille. Mais, comme à son habitude il ne montra aucun signe de cette colère et poursuivi.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu... Hojo ne c'est même pas donné la peine de lui donner un véritable prénom...

En regardant la fillette, Genesis vit qu'elle était troublée et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard elle le baissa. La colère s'insinuait en lui, mais pas seulement, il était... comme submergé par la honte.

_" Elle__n'a donc même pas un nom... Et moi qui m'suis comporté comme... Quelle imb__éc__ile je fais !"_

Angeal quant à lui était hors de lui. Pour lui c'était inqualifiable de faire une tel chose à un être humain, qui plus està un enfant et le fit part à ses deux amis dans un éclat de voix.

- C'est ignoble ! Faire ça à une enfant est impardonnable !

Les mots du brun avait beau être vrai, le général ne savait que faire pour y remédier et l'avoua de mauvaise grâce.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Angeal. Mais l'on ne peut pas rattraper le passé.

En entendant la phrase de Sephiroth, Angeal fut très surpris et Genesis fut plus hors de lui que jamais et eut la rétorque la plus colérique et la improbable aux yeux de ses deux amis.

- Mais l'on peut toujours corriger son futur, Sephiroth ! À commencer par lui trouver un autre nom.

Malgré l'étonnement et la véracité des mots du maitre du feu,Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

- Tiens donc ? Serais-tu subitement touché par son cas Genesis ?

Rougissant de par son propre débordement et que Sephiroth en fasse la remarque, ce dernier ferm les yeux et tourna la tête d'un air hautain et déclara d'un ton nonchalant.

- Roh ça va ! Ce n'est pas parce que pour moi c'est juste une morveuse qu'elle doit vivre toute sa vie avec un numéro comme prénom.

À cette remarque l'enfant eu vite de remettre les pieds sur Gaïa et fut prit d'une colère sourde, mais n'en montra rien et se leva en direction de la table basse en verre où était posé un petit tableau noir et une craie blanche. Elle s'en empara et se mit à écrire quelque chose dessus. Surprient par son geste, Angeal et Genesis tentèrent de regarder ce qu'elle marquait mais lorsqu'ils purent enfin voir elle leva la tête se tourna en direction de Genesis et lui tendit sèchement le dit tableau. Tout d'abord étonné il le prit sans pipé mot mais la fureur s'empara de lui alors qu'il lisait se qui était écrit.

- Espèce de sale petite...!

Le regard plus glacé qu'une banquise l'enfant ne cilla pas au début de phrase du roux. Interloqué, Sephiroth et Angeal s'échangèrent un regard et se fut le brun qui prit la parole.

- Un souci Gen ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit ou dessiné pour te mettre dans cet état ?

Le regard plus noir que jamais le concerné tendit le tableau à son ami d'enfance et parti en direction de la porte. Surpris, ils n'osèrent pas posé la question qui tue et n'en eurent de toute façon pas le temps car avant de sortir en claquant la porte Genesis tourna la tête en direction de l'argenté et cracha véhément.

- Trouve lui le nom que tu veux à cet animal, mais ce sera sans moi !

Après la sortie quelque peu... explosive de Genesis, Angeal et Sephiroth regardèrent la petite fille qui semblait à nouveau calme et qui les observa en retour d'un air neutre, comme s'il elle était étrangère face à cette reaction. Sans vouloir pousser plus loin l'interrogatoire silencieux et sachant pertinamment que l'enfant ne serait répondre à leur interrogation, ils posèrent leurs regards sur le petit tableau responsable de la colère du maitre du feu et ils y lirent.

_'J'ignore qui vous a élevé et je ne veux jamais le rencontrer car il vous a très mal éduqué. Surtout que lorsque je vous observe j'ai l'impression d'être face à un tétarosor de la taille d'un chocobo. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre vous n'êtes, ni intelligent et n'avez certainement pas la forte présence que vous essayée de faire ressortir dans vos mesquinerie. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur le monsieur aux cheveux gris, car lui au moins il l'a la prestance d'un bahamut et l'intelligence d'un griffon. Qui plus est, je me passerais de votre compassion, surtout en sachant que selon vos dires je n'ai pas plus d'intelligence qu'une pommesotte. Donc allez-vous en et fichez moi la paix !'_

Ayant fini de lire le mot, les deux jeune hommes relevèrent la tête et clignairent machinalement des yeux, comme si l'information ne parvenait à pénétrer leurs cerveaux. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se regardèrent, puis, regardèrent la fillette qui semblait ne pas comprendre leur réaction, puis ils se regardèrent à nouveau et après quelques secondes ils partirent à rire.

Complètement perdu la petite fille pencha la tête sur le côté et se mit à faire le geste machinale que les deux frères d'armes avaient eu quelques minutes plus tôt, ce qui intensifia leurs rires et son incompréhension.

Finalement, Angeal et Sephiroth réussirent à calmer leur fou rire au bout de cinq minutes et durent même s'essuyer les yeux. Au même moment, l'enfant décida de prononcé ces premiers mots.

- Pourquoi vous avez rit ? Est-ce en rapport à ce que j'ai écris ?

Voyant le trouble certain dans le regard de sa jeune protégée et ayant enfin cessé de rire, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent posa un genou à terre afin de se mettre à la hauteur de la petite et répondit d'une voix amusé.

- En partie, ma chérie, mais pas seulement.

Plus perdue que jamais, la fillette ne pu s'empêcher de demander innocemment.

- Pour quoi d'autre alors ?

Cependant ce fut Angeal qui lui répondit après avoir essuyé la larme qu'il avait au coin de l'oeil.

- Pour la réaction quelque peu... enfantine qu'a eu notre ami dirons-nous.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est vraiment parti à cause de ce que j'ai écrit ?

- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas il reviendra à la charge plus vite que tu ne le crois, mais il ne faudra pas lui rendre sa mesquinerie en retour. D'accord ?

Les mots d'Angeal avaient beau être censé et compréhenssible, l'enfant ne comprenait cependant pas une chose et leur en fit par.

- Mais je ne lui ai pas rendu la méchanceté... Je n'ai fait que lui dire ce que je pensais. Il n'y avait rien de mesquin dans ce que j'ai écrit.

Interloqué, le brun observa quelques secondes la fillette puis jeta un regard au général qui était actuellement divisé entre lui expliquer ce que voulait dire son ami ou la laisser continuer, et qui sais, peut-être qu'avec le temps Genesis se calmerait.

_"Mmmm... Mais si je la laisse faire elle risque de mal finir...mh... Non... Il vaut mieux que je lui explique... Huh, cependant je trouve tout de même dommage de gâcher un tel talent..."_

Après sa courte réflexion il encra son regard félin dans le regard bleu turquoise de la petite et tenta de bien choisir ses mots.

- Tu sais ma chérie, il y a l'art et la manière de dire à une personne ce que l'on pense et bien que je trouve ta façon de t'exprimer très amusante et très explicite, elle n'est pas la meilleure et cela pourrait te poser bien des soucis.

La petite ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de leurs mots et cela la contrariait. À ses yeux, il n'y avait de mesquin dans ce qu'elle avait écrit et elle ne se gêna pas de leur faire remarquer.

- Mh... Je, je comprends pas. Lui, il a le droit de me calomnier et moi alors que je lui dit ce que je pense être la vérité je me fais réprimander. C'est pas parce qu'il plus âgé que moi qu'il a tout les droits. Le professeur me disait toujours de dire la vérité et que si je le faisais j'en serai toujours récompensé. Est-ce qu'il m'a menti ?

À cette tirade, les deux SOLDATS comprirent que malgré le vocabulaire très développé de l'enfant et bien, elle ne restait qu'une enfant et en cela elle ne pouvais pas forcément tout comprendre. Mais l'argenté eut malgré tout de même une idée pour tenté de lui faire comprendre.

- Je me suis peut-être mal expliqué et je m'en excuse. Mais j'aimerais tout de même te poser une question, tu veux bien ?

La petite secoua légèrement la tête, bien qu'elle semblait très mal à l'aise. Mais Sephiroth continua malgré la peur qui se lisait dans ces yeux.

- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu ferais si une situation similaire se représenterait ?

- Ben... Ça dépend de comment est la personne et surtout dans quelle circonstances elle dit ces méchancetés. Si en général elle est pas comme ça ben je le dirais d'une autre manière mais qui sera tout de même ce que je pense être la vérité. Est-ce que c'est mal de dire la vérité ?

Sephiroth eut un léger rire en entendant la question.

- Non, rassure toi ce n'est pas mal de dire la vérité. C'est même très bien. Mais il faut l'art et la manière et adapter sa rétorque aux personnes. Pour cette fois-ci je ne te dirais rien car personnellement j'en aurais dit tout autant et de manière beaucoup moins poli que toi. Mais si la situation se représente et que je suis dans les parages, je te ferais la comparaison entre ses deux situations, d'accord ?

Rassuré, l'enfant étira un petit sourire et fit un clignement d'yeux en réponse. Quant à Sephiroth il eut aussi un faible sourire et prit l'initiative de prendre la fillette dans ses bras et s'asseya sur le canapé. Voyant la scène plus que touchante entre l'argenté et la brunette Angeal eut un grand sourire, mais mit malheureusement fin à ce court instant de bonheur pour revenir sur le sujet principal.

- Non pas que je veuille être démoralisateur Seph, mais il faudrait lui trouver un prénom maintenant.

Revenu à la réalité de la chose Sephiroth ferma les yeux et réfléchit posément, puis après quelques minutes de réflexion il les rouvrit et parla d'une voix calme.

- Mmm... J'ai bien un nom mais j'aimerais savoir d'abord si tu en a pas trouvé d'autre, au cas où.

- Oui j'en ai bien quelques uns, mais ce sera à la petite de décidé à la fin.

- Je sais.

Angeal ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de choisir des prénoms pouvant plaire à la petite bien qu'il se dit que l'enfant ne choisira pas forcément ses prénoms mais plutôt ceux de Sephiroth. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il vit deux paires d'yeux jade le fixait,attendant probablement ses propositions.

- Bon. Que pensez-vous de Féalina ?

En réponse à son premier nom, Angeal eut le droit à une grimace de l'argenté et de la brunette en même temps. Ce qui le fit quelque peu sourire bien qu'un peu vexé mais poursuivi malgré tout.

- Bon et Selphine ?

- Je suis pas un condiment.

Sephiroth et Angeal eurent un rire à la remarque de la petite.

- Et que penses-tu de Melody ?

- Nan.

- Mais c'est jolie Melody et puis sa te va bien je trouve.

- Nan. Veux un nom de grand frère.

À l'entente de l'appellation, Angeal eut un sourire taquin et observa le général. Comme il s'en doutait cette petite peste était partie sur l'idée que cela soit l'argenté qu'il lui donnerait un nom et comme ce dernier, lorsqu'elle devait avoir une idée en tête, elle n'en démordrait pas. Mais cela ne le dérangea pas, bien au contraireil en prit avantage et taquina quelque peu son ami.

- Aller monsieur le grand frère, propose ton nom, elle n'attend que ça.

En réponse, le brun se reçu un tirage de langue dans les règles et un petit gloussement joyeux de l'enfant capricieuse.À la fois surpris et ému Sephiroth se lança.

- Eh bien, pourquoi pas Julia ?

À l'entente du prénom la fillette pencha légèrement latête, intrigué.

- Julia ?

- Oui. Ça te plait ?

À cette question la petite fille posa un doigt sur son menton, semblant pesait le pour et le contre et finit par afficher un grand sourire et secoua positivement la tête.

- J'aime bien ce nom là.

Angeal ne pus'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire, comme il l'avait prévu la petite avait choisi le nom de son tuteur. Mais, pour embêter un peu Julia et aussi pour voir sa réaction il lui demandale plus calmement possible.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il a de différent ce prénom par rapport aux miens ?

- Ben déjà c'est grand frère qui l'a choisit, ensuite ben... c'est parce que je trouve les prénoms que vous avez proposé un peu bizarre...

De part ce petit aveu à peine audible, le banoran ne pût se retenir de rire à plein poumon, obtenant un regard étonné de l'enfant et un léger soupire de la part de l'argenté malgré son air légèrement amusé.

- Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien, ça lui passera.

Malgré l'ambiance jovial qui régnait actuellement dans l'appartement, Sephiroth savait qu'elle serait de courte durée, car demain commencerait les choses sérieuses. Tout se qu'il espérait, c'est qu'elle ne s'envenimerait pas pour la petite.

_À suivre_.

* * *

><p>Voilà qui clôture ce chapitre, le prochain sera posté... je sais pas quand en faite n.n' mais j'espère que ça prendra pas trop de temps. Ensuite je vais rassurer les dernièr(ère) qui on posté des reviews je ne compte pas abandonné de si tôt cette histoire car elle me tient beaucoup trop à coeur pour que je la laisse en plan, même si les chapitres prennent énormément de temps à être écris. En tout cas je tiens à remercier Lunagarden, Incarndu qui se fait appelé maintenant Yasu Sefirosu91, Cracotte, Orelia et Volazurys pour leurs gentils commentaires. J'aimerais aussi remercier Neko-chan L, Cracotte et Melior pour leur followers et encore une fois Melior pour m'avoir mit dans ses favoris. Mais tu restes quand même une vilaine, tu m'as pas mit de review ! Pour la peine, je te bude XP nah ! xD Aller, sur quoi je vous dit à bientôt et gros bsx :*<p> 


End file.
